In order to provide power to remote areas of the battlefield found in countries such as Iraq and Afghanistan when a military force is fighting in a remote area, generators must be used to provide this power. In order to run the generators, they may utilize diesel fuel or other fossil fuel in order to generate electricity.
To get the fuel to the generators, the fuel may have to be airlifted or placed in a truck that must convoy to the outpost. This may place service men and women in harm's way and may, ultimately, sacrifice the lives of service men and women.
Additionally, when used in an application, such as a movie set in a remote area, the cost of these systems may be the actual price of burdened fuel and the transportation cost of getting the fuel to the location. This causes the effective price of fuel in a remote area to cost much more than a gallon or liter of fuel in a non-remote area.